Flower
by AmethystNott
Summary: Quando uma história é contada, ela possui um começo, meio e fim. Só que o fim, não necessariamente é realmente o fim. Amethyst Greengrass é a prova de que toda história tem um "depois do fim".
1. Prólogo

Quando uma história é contada, ela possui um começo, meio e fim. Só que o fim, não necessariamente é realmente o fim. É apenas um ponto, onde alguém achou que não precisava mais contar dali em diante. Mas todos já pensaram no que acontece depois daquele ponto que é colocado ao final de toda história. Depois do "Tudo estava bem.".

Por isso, os "dezenove anos depois", não é realmente o fim. Poder-se-ia até chamar de começo. E é disso que essa história vai tratar. Desse começo. Entretanto, não o começo dos filhos de Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione. Pra essa história, é preciso de um começo de alguém que ainda ninguém conhece. Essa história vai ser sobre a filha de Pansy Parkinson com o irmão mais velho de Daphne e Astoria Greengrass, Henry.

Essa história vai ser sobre _Amethyst Greengrass_.

Henry Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson casaram-se cerca de seis anos após a Segunda Guerra Bruxa. Henry era um homem tradicional e conservador, fazia de tudo para manter os bons costumes de qualquer sangue puro que se prezava e, assim, queria ter um filho homem. Pansy, a todo custo, tentava engravidar para agradar o marido e a sua família, mesmo com sua amiga, e irmã do marido, Daphne, dizendo que não importavam mais essas coisas naquele tempo. Quase dois anos depois do casamento, a Sra. Greengrass finalmente conseguiu engravidar.

De uma _menina_.

Decepção não foi o suficiente para descrever o que Henry Greengrass sentiu ao receber a notícia. Transtornado, discutiu com a mulher e fez diversos escândalos para a família dizendo o quão desonroso aquilo era. Principalmente quando, quase um ano antes, Daphne dera um herdeiro a Theodore Nott e já estava grávida de gêmeos novamente.

Quando a pequena Amethyst nasceu, todos com a exceção de Henry comemoraram o acontecido. E Pansy, por mais que amasse a filha, não sabia ser uma mãe. Preocupava-se demais com a aparência da filha, querendo que ela fosse tão perfeita que se esquecia de dar o principal para ela: _Amor_.

Daphne, vendo a sobrinha ser tratada daquela maneira, sempre que podia a trazia para a sua casa, onde a menina brincava com os primos - Noah, Alec e Isabelle - e recebia todo o carinho que a família Nott tinha para dar. Ali, Amethyst se sentia feliz e amada. E como não podia ser diferente, fez dos primos, principalmente Noah e Isabelle, seus melhores amigos.

Pode não ser uma história de grandes aventuras ou grandes mistérios. Mas ainda será uma história. De uma garota determinada, forte e que acima tudo busca a sua felicidade. Nada diferente do que qualquer pessoa busca. Essa é a história de uma garota normal. Realmente normal.

 _Essa é a história de Amethyst._


	2. Merry Christmas

Era noite de Natal. A neve caia fracamente pela paisagem, animando a pequena Amethyst de apenas seis anos com a época natalina. Ela carregava sua boneca que ganhara de presente mais cedo naquele dia vinte e cinco. A garota andava de mãos dadas com a mãe que tentava ajeitar os últimos grampos em seu cabelo para a filha ficar apresentável para o jantar.

Como todo ano, a família Nott iria dar um jantar em sua mansão, onde estariam nada menos que as pessoas com mais influência na época. Henry alisava seu traje constantemente naquela noite. Estava fechando um negócio importante com um grande empresário da França que estaria presente no tal jantar. E por isso, queria que tudo saísse perfeito.

— Amethyst, eu não quero que você fique correndo pela casa, fui claro? — o Sr. Greengrass olhou severamente para a filha que assentiu prontamente, sabendo que nunca era uma boa ideia contestar o pai. — A última coisa de que eu preciso essa noite é que tudo seja estragado por uma pirralha.

A menina abaixou a cabeça com o tom do pai, tentando não chorar. Sabia que se chorasse ia ser pior. Por isso ela engoliu em seco, respirando fundo antes de voltar a levantar a cabeça e abraçar sua boneca, que apelidara de Padmé, em homenagem à sua personagem favorita de Star Wars, filme que assistira há pouco tempo com a prima e melhor amiga, Isabelle.

Henry franziu os lábios ao ver a pequena tentando não chorar e bufa, antes de pegar a chave de portal que os levariam até a casa do cunhado, vendo-a brilhar e então os três sentirem o familiar puxão que os levou até rente à porta da mansão Nott. Ele então tocou a campainha enquanto a esposa, mais uma vez, arrumava a filha.

— Fique sentadinha, bonitinha, sim, querida? — ela disse para a pequena — Assim todos verão que linda menina você é... — a mulher sorriu, ajeitando o botão do casaco vermelho grosso que protegia a menina do frio.

— Mas e se Izzy não quiser ficar sentadinha? — Amethyst perguntou inocentemente para a mãe, ajeitando Padmé em seu braço.

— Você não tem que fazer tudo o que Isabelle faz, Amethyst — Henry se intrometeu na conversa a repreendendo. Achava um absurdo a liberdade que a irmã e o cunhado davam a sobrinha e não queria que esta influenciasse sua filha. — Se Isabelle não quiser ficar sentada, você permanecerá sentada.

— Sim, papai. — a garota respondeu tristemente, mas logo abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a tia abrindo a porta — Tia Daph! — ela não conseguiu se segurar e correu para abraçar a tia, fazendo Henry soltar uma exclamação de desagrado.

— Oi, minha querida! — a mulher envolveu a sobrinha num abraço apertado — Feliz Natal, anjinho! Eu e seu tio compramos um presente para você — Daphne terminou o abraço encarando a menina — Esperamos que você goste.

Antes que a pequena pudesse perguntar a tia qual era o presente que ela iria receber, o irmão de Daphne soltou um pigarreio, irritado. Odiava que mimassem sua filha. Depois, quando a garota ficasse mal acostumada, ele que iria ter que arcar com as despesas.

— Vamos ficar aqui na porta pra sempre, Daphne? — o homem perguntou grosso. — Ou você quer estragar minha filha mais um pouco? — continuou entrando mesmo sem ser convidado.

— Boa noite, maninho — a Sra. Nott falou sarcástica lhe dando espaço para passar — Como você está? Eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. Aliás, Feliz Natal para você também! Perdoe a minha falta de educação por ter me esquecido de lhe desejar Boas Festas quando você foi tão caloroso na sua chegada...

Henry revira os olhos bufando e não responde a irmã, cumprimentando o cunhado rapidamente, seu olhar já procurando o empresário francês que queria abordar. Ele estava tão distraído com seu objetivo que nem percebeu a sobrinha correndo na direção da filha.

— THYSTIE! — Isabelle abraçou a prima sem se importar que ela nem tirara seu casaco ainda — Feliz Natal, Thystie! — deu um beijo em seu rosto e começou a puxar a garota para a sala — Você também ganhou uma boneca! Ela pode ser amiga da Leia! Vem vamos brincar! — convidou enquanto começava a correr.

A pequena Greengrass já estava pronta para correr atrás de Izzy, animada para conhecer Leia, quando o pai despertou de seus devaneios.

— Amethyst... — repreendeu ao ver a filha quase correndo — Não se esqueça do que conversamos.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a expressão do pai, abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez, para então seguir, dessa vez andando, até onde a prima lhe esperava com uma boneca, parecida com a que tinha em seu próprio braço.

— Essa é a Leia! — Isabelle sorriu abertamente estendendo o brinquedo na direção de Amethyst. — Que nome você deu pra sua? — perguntou se sentando no sofá para brincarem com os presentes novos.

— Padmé — respondeu para Izzy, sorrindo ao perceber que as duas tinham pegado um nome de Star Wars. Ela se senta também no confortável sofá da mansão dos Nott e começa a brincar com a prima.

As duas ficaram um bom tempo brincando com Leia e Padmé. As bonecas foram ao shopping, ao beco diagonal, compraram varinhas e foram a Hogwarts. E ainda chegaram à casa imaginária com tempo de sobra para fazerem uma guerra de travesseiros.

Eram em momentos assim que Amethyst se sentia mais feliz. Momentos simples com pessoas que demonstravam gostar de estar com ela. Não de enfeitá-la ou dar broncas. Era nesses momentos que ela se sentia amada.

— Thystie, olha, Andie e Zabie chegaram! — Izzy apontava pra duas famílias que chegavam à mansão Nott naquele momento. Os Cook e os Zabini eram amigos de longa data da família Nott e os filhos Andrew Cook e Anthony Zabini eram muito amigos de Isabelle. E consequentemente de Amethyst também — Eles falaram que iam trazer os sabres de luz que ganharam! Vamos brincar com eles!

Izzy se levantou animada e ficou esperando a prima fazer o mesmo, mas ela olhava para o pai, que parecia ter notado a pequena agitação e fazia sinal discretamente para a filha para que ela ficasse sentada, como o combinado. A garota abaixou a cabeça e então olhou de volta para a melhor amiga:

— Eu vou ficar aqui Izzy... Mas você pode brincar, eu cuido da Leia pra você — a menina forçou um sorriso para a prima.

Isabelle por um momento ficou em dúvida de deixar a Amethyst sozinha, mas olhando para algo atrás da garota, sorriu fraco e então saiu correndo até onde estavam as visitas que acabaram de chegar.

Suspirando, a filha dos Greengrass balançava os pés tristemente, de cabeça baixa, pensando no quanto queria estar brincando com os sabres de luz, que acabou não notando a aproximação de outra pessoa.

— Amy? Por que você tá triste? — Amethyst levantou a cabeça e então sorriu largo ao ver o primo, Noah na sua frente.

— Nonô! — ela pulou do sofá para abraçá-lo animada. O garoto retribuiu fortemente dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Estava só esperando a irmã mais nova sair de perto da prima para falar com ela. Izzy o fizera prometer mais cedo que não iria atrapalhar a brincadeira das duas.

— Eu peguei uma coisa pra você — disse ele quando a soltou, verificando o bolso do mini smoking que a mãe enfiara nele e que a todo custo tentara fugir — Aqui, tava acabando e eu sabia que era seu preferido — estendeu então o bombom com a embalagem um pouco amassada para a menina.

— Ah, Nonô! Obrigada — Amy abriu ainda mais o sorriso e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha em agradecimento e então voltou a se sentar no sofá, mas agora, mais feliz.

— Posso ficar com você? — questionou mesmo já se sentando ao seu lado.

Mas não era preciso nem perguntar. Amethyst assentiu com a cabeça animada, já se lambuzando com o bombom que o primo lhe dera e seu vestido ganhando uma mancha que com certeza faria Pansy Greengrass ter um ataque quando a visse.

— Por que você tava triste antes de eu chegar? — Noah perguntou a encarando curioso.

— Eu queria brincar com Andie e Zabie com os sabres de luz — a garota fez um biquinho quando levou seu olhar até onde os meninos em questão estavam brincando com a prima e gritando "Que a força esteja com você".

— E por que não vai? — Noah perguntou de maneira inocente, não entendendo por qual razão ela não podia se divertir como queria.

— Meu pai quer que eu fique sentadinha, bonitinha — ela abaixou a cabeça lembrando-se das palavras de Henry — Ele não quer que uma pirralha atrapalhe a noite dele.

O garoto inclinou a cabeça, observando a expressão da prima e não gostando nada do que via. Ele não gostava do tio e não entendia o porquê ele era tão malvado com Amy, que sempre fora tão legal. Sua atenção então foi captada por uma flor vermelha, que a mãe colocara de enfeite numa mesa, atrás do sofá onde estavam sentados, lembrando-se de uma coisa que a mesma tinha dito há alguns dias atrás, sobre ser cavalheiro e dar flores para meninas bonitas. Então, Noah se inclinou até o vaso e arrancou a flor que chamara sua atenção. Sorrindo de lado, ele estendeu a planta para a prima.

Amethyst franziu o cenho ao ver a flor, encarando o amigo, confusa, que assentiu, encorajando-a para pegar. Ela então segurou, abrindo um novo sorriso, e cheira a flor, para, finalmente, a colocar atrás da sua orelha. O menino, ao ver a prima sorrindo novamente, sorriu também.

— Você não devia ficar chateada com isso, Amy. Eu to aqui pra brincar com você — falou encarando a menina.

— Mas e quando você não tiver no mesmo lugar que eu? — perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado, fazendo um bico.

— Você imagina que eu to com você! — respondeu simplesmente — E então sorri! Eu gosto quando você tá sorrindo...

Amethyst sorriu ainda mais com o comentário do primo, lhe dando mais um beijo em sua bochecha, finalizando com um abraço apertado. Noah sempre sabia como fazê-la se sentir melhor. Por isso, ele era seu melhor amigo.

— 'Brigada Nonô! — disse com a voz abafada pelo abraço — eu vou me lembrar disso quando você não tiver comigo.

— Ótimo — ele beijou sua bochecha e arriscou um olhar para o tio, que parecia entretido em uma conversa com um homem importante, amigo de seu pai — Quer brincar no balanço lá fora?

— Mas não tá frio? — Amy franziu o cenho, dirigindo seu olhar para fora, onde a neve caia fraquinha.

— A gente bota touca e luvas — o primogênito dos Nott argumentou já se levantando do sofá — mas você tem que decidir rápido, já que seu pai não está olhando.

Amethyst mordeu o lábio, um pouco indecisa do que faria. Observa o pai conversando entretido com o empresário francês e então encara o primo, animada com a expectativa de ir lá fora.

— Vamos! — ela pulou do sofá também e andando rápido puxou o primo até o hall, onde ficavam as roupas para se agasalharem melhor.

Enquanto os dois colocavam as toucas, luvas e cachecóis, um casal acabou se fazendo perceber em um canto escondido, perto de onde ficava o lavabo. Os dois adultos nem notaram as crianças ali e continuaram com o que estavam fazendo. O que, com toda a certeza, não era algo para duas crianças de seis e sete anos presenciarem. Noah e Amethyst se distraíram um pouco com a cena, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Por que a mão dele tá dentro do vestido dela? — a garota sussurrou a pergunta para o primo logo ao lado.

— Eu não sei — ele franziu o cenho quando a mulher passava a mão em um lugar mais íntimo do homem — mas eu acho que não era pra gente tá olhando.

— Será que isso é uma coisa que a gente vai fazer quando ficar grande? — Amy fez uma careta ao ouvir a mulher soltar um barulho estranho.

— Eu realmente espero que não. — o menino balançou a cabeça como se não suportasse a ideia que lhe veio à mente e então puxou a prima para fora rapidamente.

— Eu também espero — ela comentou rindo quando nos jardins da mansão Nott.

Os dois foram correndo pela neve até os balanços, numa corrida sem definição de ponto de partida, rindo, apenas aproveitando os flocos de neve que caiam pelo local.

— Você senta e eu empurro! — Noah disse quando chegam ao brinquedo. Amethyst, que sabia do medo dele de altura, assentiu e então se sentou no balanço para o primo empurrar.

O garoto a empurrou não muito forte, pois também tinha medo de que ela se machucasse. Mas Amy não se importou nem um pouco. Aquilo para ela estava ótimo. Ela ria e gritava baixinho, se divertindo com o amigo.

Quando Noah cansou de empurrar, os dois começaram uma guerra de neve. Perderam a noção do tempo, correndo de um lado para o outro e brincando na neve. Os dois estavam tendo o melhor Natal que podiam lembrar até que ele teve que ser interrompido.

— AMETHYST! — os dois se viraram para a entrada da casa a tempo de ver Henry bufando, vindo rápido na direção deles.

— Ah, não... — a garota suspirou baixinho se preparando para a bronca que levaria. O Sr. Greengrass não estava com uma cara nada boa.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui fora? — ele pergunta indignado — Por que você não ficou sentada como eu mandei? Qual a necessidade de ficar correndo para lá e para cá como uma pirralha qualquer sem educação? Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. E eu não admito que você me faça passar vergonha na frente de pessoas importantes por causa do seu comportamento questionável. Agora chega de criancice, vamos pra casa. E você vai ficar de castigo — Henry terminou seu monólogo e começa a puxar a filha para dentro de casa que nem tem tempo para se despedir do primo.

Amy olha para trás, tristemente, querendo voltar a brincar com o amigo. Noah, ao ver a expressão triste da garota, faz sinal para ela, lembrando-a da promessa que fizeram um pouco antes.

Com isso, foi inevitável.

 _Amethyst sorriu_.


	3. Best Friends

Dizem que quem tem um melhor amigo possui um tesouro imensurável. É alguém com quem se pode contar todo o tempo. Um ombro para chorar, uma companhia para sorrir. Um irmão de outra mãe. Para Amethyst, seus melhores amigos eram o seu refúgio. Era com Isabelle e Noah que Amy se esquecia das coisas ruins que passava em casa. Eles a entretinham horas e horas e ainda sim, ela nunca se cansava deles. O momento em que eles tinham que se despedir era sempre um dos mais tristes para a pequena Greengrass.  
Então, sempre que podia, Amethyst pedia a mãe que a levasse até os Nott ou que os deixasse virem até a própria casa.

Foi num dia deste último, que Amy estava numa animação ainda maior para a visita dos primos. Ela estava aprendendo a escrever e, assim, ela estava sempre a fazer cartõezinhos com desenhos e mensagens carinhosas para todos que conhecia. Logo, dois cartões estavam prontinhos em cima da mesa de entrada, um para cada primo. O de Izzy era decorado com canetinha vermelha e tinha um desenho das duas brincando de boneca. O de Noah, era com decoração azul e o desenho era dele entregando uma flor para ela.

Quando a campainha tocou, Amethyst soltou um gritinho e foi correndo até a porta para abri-la. Pansy ia atrás da garota, soltando exclamações de como ela tinha que se portar e não ficar correndo pela casa. A filha nem ligou, assim que viu os primos não tardou a abraçá-los fortemente um de cada vez.

— Izzy! Nonô! — a pequena sorriu abertamente pelos dois terem finalmente chegado e então começou a os puxar para dentro — Eu fiz uma coisa pra vocês! — disse sem dar espaço para os dois falarem algo, pegando os cartões da mesinha e entregando-os — Eu escrevi o nome de vocês! — mostrou, orgulhosa de si mesma.

Izzy pegou o seu, tentando entender o que a prima escrevera, pois também estava aprendendo a ler e escrever, porém acabou por perder a paciência e olhou o desenho sorrindo ao ver as duas e dando um beijo na prima.

— Tá lindo, Thystie! – ela disse encantada enquanto observava o desenho meio borrado das duas primas brincando com as bonecas.

— Obrigado, Amy! – Noah também sorria, tendo conseguido ler o conteúdo do cartão com mais facilidade que a irmã e se sentindo feliz pela lembrança da garota com a flor. Por isso, ele a envolveu em um abraço apertado, que foi prontamente retribuído pela menina, ainda mais animada pelos amigos terem gostado do que fizera.

— Eu ganhei um monte de canetinhas novas para fazer desenhos e escrever! — Amethyst comentou quando saiu do abraço do primo mais velho — Vocês querem ver?

— Quero! — Isabelle assentiu e puxou os dois para dentro de casa, se sentindo completamente à vontade ali.

Os três foram até o quarto de Amy, onde o chão estava coberto de canetas coloridas, lápis de cor e papeis em diferentes formatos e cores. Assim que viu tudo aquilo, Izzy deu um gritinho agudo e se jogou no chão para desenhar. Noah riu da reação da irmã, mas também se juntou a ela, puxando a prima com ele.

— Vamos fazer cartões para todo mundo! — a pequena Nott gritou no aposento.

— Shh, Izzy! Tio Henry pode estar em casa! — Noah repreendeu a irmã, pois sabia que o tio era muito intransigente e que sempre Amy que levava a bronca por qualquer coisa que faziam ali na casa dos tios. A irmã soltou um resmungo com aquilo. Não gostava do tio, mas resolveu ficar quieta para que ele não brigasse com Thystie.

— Certo... Vamos fazer cartões para todo mundo! — ela repetiu sua frase em um sussurro, o que fez os outros dois caírem na risada — Não riam de mim — a garota pediu fazendo biquinho e inflando as bochechas.

Amethyst e Noah se controlaram a pedido dela e então se puseram a fazer os cartões que queriam. Amy, olhando que os primos faziam para os pais, resolveu fazer um para os seus também. Fez um rosa para a mãe, cheio das bolsas e sapatos que ela adorava e um verde para o pai. Nele, ela havia desenhado Henry abraçando a filha, como ela sempre via Theodore abraçando os filhos e querendo receber o mesmo carinho do próprio pai. Assim que Amy terminou, ela se levantou animada.

— Eu vou lá entregar os cartões para o meu pai e minha mãe! — avisou pros dois — Já volto!

Amethyst não esperou a resposta dos primos e encontrou a mãe no quarto dela, cuidando das suas joias. Pansy olhou para a filha um pouco repreensiva por ela estar atrapalhando, mas ao receber o cartão, sorriu sincera lhe dando um beijo em sua cabeça como em agradecimento. A garota ficou extremamente contente que a mãe havia gostado do que fizera e, então, lhe dá um beijo na bochecha antes de sair do quarto para ir entregar o do pai no escritório.

Quando estava descendo as escadas, sentiu que estava sendo seguida. Olhou para trás e viu que os primos estavam logo atrás dela.

— Já terminaram? – ela perguntou esperando pelos dois ao pé da escada com o cartão na mão.

— Já sim! — Izzy comentou pulando os três últimos degraus, fazendo Noah soltar uma exclamação em repreensão — Deixa de ser chato, Noah.

— Não é ser chato! — o mais velho bufou — Mas você pode cair e se machucar! — retrucou pensando também na bronca que levaria do pai por não ter cuidado da irmã direito.

— Parem de brigar vocês dois! — Amy riu se metendo no meio deles e os puxando para o escritório do pai. Quando chegaram, pararam na porta — Vocês vão entrar também? — perguntou com a mão na maçaneta.

— Talvez seja melhor a gente esperar aqui — Noah se manifestou receoso. Não queria irritar o tio à toa.

— Certo — Amy assentiu e então abriu a porta — Licença... — ela pediu hesitante vendo o pai trabalhando em sua mesa.

Henry, sem ter prestado muita atenção na filha, assentiu, ainda concentrado nos papéis que lia. A pequena se aproximou devagar, esperando para ver se ele se pronunciava. Quando viu que ele estava indiferente a sua presença ali, falou:

— Pai? — pronunciou em um tom baixo, ainda hesitante.

— O que é, Amethyst? — Henry perguntou impaciente sem olhar para a filha.

— Eu fiz algo para o senhor... — Amy tentou falar novamente.

— Agora eu não posso, Amethyst – cortou a filha irritado — Você não está vendo que eu estou ocupado? — bufou.

— Mas eu só queria entregar... — ela tentou mais uma vez.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, Amethyst! Será que você não consegue me deixar em paz um segundo? — ele a encarou furioso — O que você quer?

Sem falar mais nada, a garota estendeu o cartão para o pai que bufou novamente, arrancando o papel da mão da filha sem delicadeza nenhuma e o abrindo. Nem se deu ao trabalho de terminar de ler e amassou o cartão, jogando-o no lixo, fazendo Amy arregalar os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas acumularem ali, vendo o cartão no lixo.

— Isso é besteira, Amethyst! — Henry esbravejou ao notar a filha quase chorando — Não quero saber de ser interrompido por mais uma palhaçada dessas, fui claro? — perguntou sério.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça se controlando para não chorar na frente do pai e saiu do escritório de cabeça baixa.

Noah e Izzy que ainda estavam na porta, olharam para ela sem saber o que fazer ou falar. O garoto foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude a puxando para um abraço forte.

— A gente tá aqui pra você, Amy — ele disse acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo a garota soluçar baixinho, ainda tentando se conter.

— É não liga pra isso, Thystie... Vamos brincar! — Izzy tentou ajudar, sorrindo amarelo.

— Eu quero ir pro meu quarto um pouco — ela disse contra a camisa do primo ainda sem chorar. Depois de tudo o que passava com o pai, Amethyst sempre evitava chorar.

— Quer que a gente vá embora? — Noah perguntou, não gostando de ver a prima assim e querendo fazer qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Mesmo que precisasse ir embora.

A garota negou com a cabeça ainda em seu abraço. Sabia que se os primos fossem embora, iria ser muito pior.

— Só quero ir pro meu quarto — repetiu baixinho.

— Certo — Isabelle mordeu o lábio sem saber muito como agir para ajudar a amiga — Vamos juntos então... — ela pegou na mão da outra e, junto com o irmão, eles levaram a Greengrass até de volta ao seu quarto.

A pequena foi logo até a sua cama, se abraçando ao travesseiro. Noah e Izzy se entreolharam, impotentes e frustrados por não conseguirem animar a prima quando a garota teve uma ideia, fazendo sinal para o irmão que ao ver para onde ela apontava, prontamente entendeu.

O silêncio reinou no quarto de Amy por pelo menos trinta minutos. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto dela que por um momento até esqueceu que os primos estavam ali também. Isso mudou, porém, quando Isabelle, ao terminar o que fazia, gritou:

— Pronto! — exclamou sorridente mas se encolheu com o olhar repreensivo do irmão mais velho — Desculpa...

— Amy...? — o garoto se levantou e olhou para as costas da prima hesitante. Ela limpou os olhos rapidamente, fungando audivelmente pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto e, então, se virou para os primos com os olhos inchados.

— A gente fez pra você! — Izzy pulou na cama, dando um cartão para ela.

Amethyst franziu o cenho, pegando o cartão e vendo os desenhos que a prima fizera. Na parte superior do papel, havia uma tentativa da prima de escrever alguma coisa, mas que estava riscado, pois Isabelle não tivera a paciência de terminar. Ao terminar de analisar o desenho das duas brincando nos jardins da mansão Nott, sorriu.

— Você não acha que isso é besteira? — ela perguntou com a voz ainda um pouco chorosa, encarando Izzy com os olhos ainda marejados.

— Claro que não! Cartões são muuuuuuito legais! — Isabelle respondeu ainda pulando em cima da cama, fazendo Amethyst rir.

— Eu também fiz algo! — Noah sobiu na cama também, se sentando ao lado de Amy — Não é bem um cartão... — ele disse sem jeito e estendeu a flor em dobradura para a prima. Ele a colorira como se fosse uma flor de verdade. O caule verde e as pétalas vermelhas, como a primeira flor que ele lhe dera. Amethyst pegou a flor na mão com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Essa não vai morrer! Essa eu posso guardar para sempre! — exclamou beijando a bochecha de Noah contente — Obrigada, Nonô! — e então fez o mesmo com a outra garota — Obrigada, Izzy!

— Não fica mais triste! — a Nott retribuiu o beijo da prima.

— Vamos sempre estar aqui para você! — Noah completou e abraçou as duas ao mesmo tempo.

As duas riram e fizeram, então, um abraço triplo, voltando logo a brincar, esquecendo do ocorrido. Porque para Amy, o que importava era estar com quem ela se sentia querida.

 _E Amethyst era querida por seus melhores amigos._


	4. Missing Him

Quando se é uma criança bruxa – e no caso, britânica – uma das coisas que mais se escuta falar é sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria britânica, Hogwarts. Sempre que alguém relembra seus velhos tempos no velho castelo, as crianças sempre param absolutamente tudo o que estão fazendo para escutar.

E Amethyst, Noah e Isabelle não eram diferentes das demais crianças nesse assunto. Theodore e Daphne adoravam se sentar na varanda da piscina da mansão Nott e contar para as crianças, história engraçadas que aconteciam com eles em seus primeiros anos na escola.

E era um dia desses, em um verão qualquer que uma Amy e uma Izzy de dez anos estavam sentadas no chão ouvindo Daph contar sobre festas do pijama que fazia com suas amigas de dormitório.

As três estavam no meio de gargalhadas quando um Noah agitado chegou correndo, afobado:

— Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! — Ele parou na frente da Sra. Nott se apoiando nos joelhos com o cansaço da corrida, mas com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

— O que aconteceu, querido? — Daphne perguntou preocupada, mas ao ver o sorriso do filho, ficou mais aliviada e voltou a encostar em sua cadeira.

— Chegou, mãe! — O garoto abriu ainda mais o sorriso — Minha carta de Hogwarts chegou! — Noah estendeu um pergaminho para a mãe, animado.

Daphne gritou entusiasmada e abraço o filho com força enquanto Amethyst e Isabelle se levantavam.

— Me deixa ver, Noah! – Izzy pediu, pulando e cutucando o irmão, que estava ainda nos braços da sra. Nott.

— Como é a carta? — Amy também perguntou, curiosa, na ponta dos pés, tentando ver algo no pergaminho meio amassado nas mãos do primo.

— Mãe... Você está me sufocando... — O garoto também se pronunciou com a voz meio abafada pelo corpo da mulher.

— Ah, desculpa, meu querido. — Daphne finalmente soltou o garoto, que abriu a carta e deixou as três lerem.

Amethyst franziu o cenho ao ver a carta endereçada ao Sr. Noah Nott e leu os cumprimentos e todos os títulos da até então diretora, Minerva McGonagall. Ela leu todas as palavras e então se afastou, olhando ao redor, procurando.

— O que aconteceu, Amy, querida? — A sra. Nott estranhou a sobrinha olhando embaixo da mesa, que usava para almoços em família no verão.

— Onde tá a minha carta? — Ela perguntou confusa — Onde você achou a sua, Nonô? — A pequena começou a se dirigir para onde Noah havia vindo correndo, tentando achar uma carta que estaria endereçada a ela.

— Só tinha a minha, Amy... A coruja não trouxe outra... — Noah franziu o cenho para a prima — Você ainda não vai para Hogwarts... — Ele completou suavemente.

Amethyst parou de andar e se virou novamente para eles, estranhando o comentário do garoto. Como assim ela não iria para Hogwarts com o primo? Eles sempre faziam tudo juntos!

— Por que não? — Ela fez um biquinho inconscientemente, aproximando-se mais e olhando para a tia em busca de confirmação.

— Ah, querida – Daphne se abaixou em frente a sobrinha — Só se vai para Hogwarts quando se tem onze anos, amorzinho... — Ela acariciou o rosto dela.

— Por que? A minha magia se manifestou já! Eu quero ir com o Nonô, tia! — Amethyst aumentou o biquinho sentindo os olhos marejarem.

— Ah, Amy... Não fique assim, querida — Daph limpou as lágrimas que se formavam no canto dos olhos da mais nova — Izzy também só vai no ano que vem...

A Greengrass olhou para a prima que a encarava curiosa com a cabeça levemente inclinada. A verdade era que a caçula dos Nott já havia feito o maior drama em casa por não poder ir com Noah. Ela esperava que a mãe pudesse dizer algo diferente para Thystie, para que assim, todos eles pudessem ir para Hogwarts naquele ano.

— Aposto que a Izzy quer ir esse ano! — Amy retrucou.

— Queria mesmo, — A garota respondeu assentindo com a cabeça — mas pelo jeito não vamos conseguir — Ela também fez um biquinho.

— Isabelle... — A mãe a repreendeu, olhando para a filha querendo que ela parasse de pedir para ir para Hogwarts também.

— Está bem... — Izzy bufou estendendo a letra "e" e se virou para Amethyst — Mas pelo menos, nós iremos juntas, Thystie... — Ela pegou na mão da prima e sorriu fraco, sendo prontamente correspondida.

— Vai passar rápido, Amy... — Noah também disse, dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha — Você vai ver.

A garota sorriu com o beijo e assentiu com a cabeça, mas não estava totalmente convencida. E, assim, Amethyst passou o resto daquele verão na contagem regressiva para o indesejado primeiro de setembro. Ela tentava, arduamente, passar o máximo de tempo que podia com o primo. Tendo várias vezes ganhado bronca dos pais por pedir para passar o dia na Mansão Nott. Amy chegara até mesmo a ter pesadelos, que basicamente eram sempre os mesmos. Noah voltava de Hogwarts, cheio de amigos e não dava mais atenção para a garota. As vezes seu pai chegava no meio do sonho e a maltratava. Ela esperava o primo aparecer para a ajudar, entretanto, quando ele aparecia, era só para dizer que estava ocupado demais para a ajudar.

Amethyst acordava assustada e com lágrimas nos olhos depois de tais pesadelos. E sempre quando estes aconteciam, ela tentava convencer a mãe a deixá-la ir para Hogwarts. Pansy ria e mentia para a filha, dizendo que ia conversar com a diretora e iria ajeitar tudo. Apenas para que a garota voltasse a brincar e a deixasse em paz.

Quando o dia trinta e um de agosto chegou, Amy implorou para a mãe que a deixasse dormir na Mansão Nott, pois queria levar Noah na plataforma no dia seguinte junto com os tios. Apesar de Henry achar todo aquele drama da filha completamente desnecessário e idiota, ele deixou apenas para que a garota não enchesse mais a sua paciência. Esperava que assim que o sobrinho fosse a Hogwarts, Amethyst sossegasse mais em casa e podendo então ter um maior controle sobre a filha.

A noite em si, não teve nada de especial, exceto que Daphne teve que deixar as duas garotas dormirem no quarto do filho, pois nenhuma delas queria desgrudar de Noah. Os três ficaram até muito tarde acordados, fingindo dormir em intervalos específicos quando Theo ou Daph vinham conferir como eles estavam.

Izzy e Amy pegaram cada uma em um braço de Noah e se grudaram ali, como se não quisessem deixar o garoto escapar. E ele, apesar de não conseguir se mexer, estava extremamente feliz, pois sabia que iria sentir a falta da irmã e da prima, durante todo o tempo que passaria fora. Os três aproveitaram o máximo que podiam e quando, finalmente, adormeceram, foi em meio a um abraço triplo.

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava lotada. Vários pais estavam se despedindo de seus filhos e davam suas últimas instruções e avisos para os que iam entrar no trem. Amethyst estava de mãos dadas com Noah e olhava para todas as direções, um pouco ansiosa e curiosa com tudo aquilo. O Expresso de Hogwarts se destacava na paisagem e a família Nott parou em frente a uma das portas do trem para que pudessem colocar o malão do garoto em uma das cabines.

Eles, então se reuniram em um pequeno círculo para se despedir de Noah. Daphne foi a primeira a ir até o filho, ajeitando suas vestes.

— Você pegou tudo, querido? Lembrou-se da escova de dente? Seus pijamas? — Perguntou apertando sua gravata negra.

— Peguei, mãe — O garoto confirmou sorrindo com a preocupação da mulher.

— Não durma tarde, estude bastante e se for para aprontar, não seja pego! — Continuou instruindo.

— Querida! — Theodore exclamou em repreensão a esposa — Isso não é coisa que se diga! Noah, comporte-se, sim? — Ele foi para a frente do filho, segurando em seus ombros — Não se meta em encrenca e aproveite, filho! — Sorriu orgulhoso para o garoto e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Obrigado, pai — Noah assentiu sorrindo para o homem.

— Minha vez! — Isabelle exclamou em um tom alto e abraço o irmão mais velho com força — Tchau, big bro... — Ela se despediu com a voz abafada pela capa do irmão.

— Tchau, little sis. — Ele retribuiu o abraço fortemente — Se cuida e não mexa nas minhas coisas.

A caçula riu divertida e desfez o abraço com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

— Não prometo nada... — Ela deu um último abraço no irmão e deu a vez para Amethyst, que estava com um biquinho.

— Amy... – Noah puxou a prima para um abraço apertado que foi prontamente retribuído pela garota que tentava não chorar. Não queria de jeito nenhum se separar dele.

— Me deixa ir com você... Por favor... — Ela pediu chorosa contra seu ombro.

— Não dá, Amy... — Noah suspirou e encarou a garota – Eu vou voltar, eu prometo — disse sério, limpando uma lágrima do canto de seu olho esquerdo.

— Promete que não vai arranjar outra melhor amiga? — Amethyst perguntou em um tom manhoso.

— Prometo. Nem que vou dar flores para outras pessoas — Afirmou convicto, fazendo a garota assentir com a cabeça.

— Certo... Volta para o Natal — Pediu lhe dando um beijo em sua bochecha — E me mande cartas. Todo dia — Completou.

— Vou fazer tudo isso — Noah concordou rapidamente e lhe deu o último abraço — Até mais, Amy.

— Até mais, Nonô! — Ela escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, apertando mais o abraço, não querendo o deixar ir.

Mas, apesar de não querer, Amethyst teve que soltar Noah. E ele teve que embarcar no trem. O relógio deu onze horas. O apito soou. A fumaça invadiu a plataforma e o trem começou a se mover. Amy viu Noah se afastando e, então, se pôs a correr pela plataforma, acompanhando a janela do garoto. A locomotiva ganhava velocidade e o primo ficava cada vez mais longe. Ela tentou alcançar novamente, mas quando chegou no fim da plataforma, foi obrigada a parar e ficar encarando o trem se afastar até que fizesse a primeira curva, sumindo de vista. Amethyst soltou um soluço solitário, olhando para onde o Expresso de Hogwarts havia sumido, esperando que ele voltasse. Mas ele não voltou. E Amy teve que ir para casa.

Noah manteve sua promessa. Escrevia todos os dias para Amethyst e quando sabia que não poderia o fazer algum dia, avisava com antecedência para não deixar a prima preocupada. Ele falava de como o castelo era enorme, de como os jardins eram lindos e de como agradecera imensamente pelo salão comunal da Sonserina ser nas masmorras e não em uma das torres do castelo. Mencionava o quanto sentia falta de Amy e de quantas flores já recolhera no terreno de Hogwarts para ela. Infelizmente, ele não conseguiria dar nenhuma, pois todos os feitiços que tentara para fazer as plantas durarem até a sua volta, não deram certo, fazendo Amethyst rir enquanto lia suas palavras.

Logo nas primeiras semanas que Noah começara a mandar as cartas, ele citara um garoto. James Potter. E de como ele e James haviam ficado muito amigos, apesar do outro menino ser da Grifinória. O Nott narrou como o Potter o havia ajudado a achar a sala de aula deles no segundo dia de aula e do incrível mapa que ele tinha e que o fazia chegar sempre na hora das aulas com suas passagens secretas. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais Noah citava James. E isso deixou Amy com muitos, mas muitos ciúmes.

Ela não suportava a ideia de perder Noah para um garoto que ele conhecera há pouco tempo e a cada vez que via o primo citando o tal James, imaginava a si mesma pisando no pé do menino ou o empurrando na piscina.

Izzy também não gostara nem um pouco do tal Potter. Tanto que em um dia qualquer de novembro, Isabelle sugeriu que as duas pulassem na cama de Noah e desarrumassem seu quarto. No meio da sua crise de ciúmes, Amethyst concordou na hora e as duas ficaram a tarde inteira se divertindo no quarto dele. Até que Daphne flagrasse as duas e as fizesse arrumar tudo, estragando com o plano diabólico da dupla.

O tempo foi passando e quanto mais o natal se aproximava, mais Amethyst ficava ansiosa. A garota pendurara um calendário em seu quarto e todo dia, riscava ele, numa contagem regressiva para quando Noah voltaria de Hogwarts. Ela pedira aos pais para ficar na casa dos tios no dia que sabia que o primo chegaria, pois não queria perder um momento sequer.

Contudo, o que a garota não esperava é que, quando chegasse na Mansão Nott, não encontraria somente Noah, mas também, o famigerado James Sirius Potter. O garoto era meio magrelo, com algumas sardas no rosto e tinha um sorriso largo no rosto.

— Você deve ser a Amy! Noah falou muito de você... — James cumprimentou animado a garota que ainda estava meio em choque por ter se dado conta de que não teria o primo só para ela — Eu sou James.

— Ah... hm... Prazer, James... Nonô também falou de você — Comentou com um sorriso fraco, sem saber como agir direito.

— A gente vai jogar vídeo game, Amy! Quer vir também? — Noah convidou com um sorriso grande no rosto. Estava ansioso para que seus dois melhores amigos se dessem bem.

Amethyst assentiu perante a proposta. Não ia deixar que aquele intruso a atrapalhasse de ficar com o primo. Os três subiram, então, para o quarto do Nott e esperaram este colocar o jogo para que jogassem. Começaram com um jogo de corrida, que Amy fez questão de humilhar James, que, em contrapartida, humilhou a garota no jogo de luta. Noah entretanto, não percebeu que a prima não gostava do amigo. Achou que os dois estavam se dando muitíssimo bem e, assim, contava mais e mais sobre o que os dois aprontavam em Hogwarts. Isso deixou a garota mais quieta, que sorria fraco de vez em quando apenas para que o primo se sentisse bem. No meio de uma das histórias, porém, ela acabou dando uma desculpa qualquer, de que precisava tomar água, apenas para sair dali.

Não entendia por que aquele garoto viera junto com Noah da escola. Aquilo não era justo! Os dois já passavam muito tempo juntos em Hogwarts, por que James tinha que tirar Nonô dela durante as férias também? Amethyst não percebeu que estivera resmungando baixinho até Isabelle a cutucar nas costas.

— O que houve, Thystie? — Ela perguntou inclinando a cabeça curiosa com a atitude dela.

— Izzy! — A Greengrass exclamou, surpresa com a abordagem da prima — Que susto!

— Por que você tá falando sozinha? — Ignorou a reclamação de Amy, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Não é nada... Só... — A mais nova deu de ombros, meio amuada. Não queria admitir que estava sentindo ciúmes de Noah. Não gostava daquela sensação em sua barriga.

— É o Potter? — Izzy revirou os olhos, bufando — Eu não gosto dele.

Amethyst suspirou e acabou concordando com a cabeça, fazendo um bico involuntário.

— O que acha de fazermos uma pegadinha com ele? — Isabelle sugeriu olhando para a outra com um brilho maroto no olhar.

— Que tipo de pegadinha? — A pequena franziu o cenho, encarando a Nott em dúvida. Nem sempre as pegadinhas de Izzy acabavam bem para as duas.

— Hoje mais cedo minha mãe falou de uma poção... — Falou num sussurro, para que não fosse ouvida por ninguém — Uma poção laxante. Eu não sei o que ela faz, mas a mamãe disse que eu não podia mexer, a não ser que eu quisesse uma dor de barriga bem grande — Terminou de explicar.

— Você quer dar uma dor de barriga para o James? — Amy mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura de que aquilo era uma boa ideia.

— Ah, Thystie! Vamos... Por favorzinho... — Isabelle fez um biquinho pidão, na tentativa de convencer a prima, que revirou os olhos, acabando por concordar — Oba! — Ela deu pulinhos de alegria e puxou a outra pela mão.

As duas pegaram os cookies recém feitos por Daphne e pingaram algumas (muitas) gotas da poção no prato que separaram para James. Prendendo a risada, elas levaram os pratos com cookies até onde os garotos estavam, Izzy dando o de James com uma falsa cortesia. Eles abriram largos sorrisos ao verem os cookies e agradeceram as meninas, comendo todos eles rapidamente. Isabelle e Amethyst encaravam James com uma certa expectativa, esperando a poção laxante fazer efeito. O que não tardou a acontecer. O garoto fez uma careta, pondo a mão na barriga, para em seguida ir correndo ao banheiro.

As garotas ao verem aquilo, não conseguiram prender a risada. Noah, vendo a atitude das duas, logo entendeu o que acontecera e as encarou indignado.

— Por que vocês fizeram aquilo? — Perguntou querendo entender o motivo da pegadinha.

— Eu não gosto dele — Izzy deu de ombros para o irmão e saiu do quarto sem mais explicações, esperando que Amy a seguisse, mas ela não o fez. A garota estava com medo da reação do primo.

Noah a encarou decepcionado.

— Por que, Amy? — Ele perguntou de novo, triste pela prima ter participado da pegadinha contra seu amigo — Eu pensei que vocês tivessem se dado bem...

— Nonô... — Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se péssima por ter decepcionado o primo — Eu só... Ele... Ele quer te roubar de mim! — Bateu o pé, sentindo os olhos ficarem marejados.

— O quê? — O mais velho a encarou incrédulo — Claro que não, Amy! Ele é só meu amigo! Eu não vou te trocar por ele.

— Mas você só tem história com ele para contar. — Rebateu — Você só falava dele nas cartas... — Continuou tentando argumentar, mesmo sabendo que estava errada.

— Assim como eu falava um monte de você para ele. E foi bem mais do que eu falando dele para você! Muito mais... — Noah explicou — E mesmo assim você não devia ter feito isso com ele, Amy... Foi errado e me deixou triste.

— Nonô... — Ela deu um passo na sua direção com remorso.

— Agora não, Amy... Eu vou ajudar o James — O garoto então saiu do quarto sem encarar direito a prima, fazendo ela soltar uma lágrima.

Amethyst foi então para o quarto de Izzy e se encolheu na cama, chorando baixinho, sentindo a culpa tomar conta dela. Não queria que Noah tivesse ficado chateado com ela. Só queria ficar com o primo sozinha. Sem ter James algum no meio deles. Ela ficou um tempo no quarto, pensando no que poderia fazer para que o melhor amigo a perdoasse. A última coisa que queria é que eles ficassem sem se falar o resto das férias. Estava olhando para o teto quando teve uma ideia. Sorriu largo e saiu dali correndo para buscar o que precisava. Procurou Noah por todos os cantos da casa e o achou de volta ao seu quarto, coincidentemente, também olhando para o teto.

— Nonô... — Chamou hesitante, parada na porta.

— James foi embora... — Ele disse baixo sem olhar para ela ainda.

— Ah, Nonô... — Amethyst mordeu o lábio inferior se aproximando devagar — Eu... Eu sinto muito... — Ela abaixou a cabeça — Eu só fiquei chateada que eu iria ter que te dividir, — Continuou — mas eu trouxe isso para você — A garota estendeu então uma flor que colhera nos jardins da tia. Era um lírio amarelo.

Noah levantou a cabeça, encarando finalmente a prima. Quando viu a flor não conteve um sorriso sincero e logo a puxou para um abraço apertado. Detestava brigar com Amy e nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo chateado com ela. A pequena suspirou aliviada e retribuiu o abraço fortemente, sentindo o cheiro dele.

— Está tudo bem, Amy... Já passou — Ele sorriu mais e beijou sua bochecha para então pegar a flor — Obrigado, mas pensei que fosse os garotos que dessem flores...

— Meninas podem dar flores também, ué — Amethyst sorriu largo, feliz que havia sido perdoada.

Os dois riram e então se deitaram na cama, conversando sobre tudo o que podiam. Tudo o que haviam passado no tempo em que ficaram separados. Eles brincaram e se divertiram.

 _Como nos velhos tempos._


	5. Hogwarts

Amethyst era muito ansiosa. Muito mesmo. Assim que chegara o verão dos seus 11 anos, ela verificava o correio todos os dias. Ia até a janela por onde sempre entravam as corujas que traziam as cartas importantes ao seu pai a espera de que sua carta de Hogwarts estivesse junto com todos aqueles memorandos de pessoas do alto escalão bruxo.

A tão esperada admissão em Hogwarts só foi chegar perto do fim do verão. Amy já estava perdendo as esperanças e quase chorando por não poder ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria com o resto dos primos. Henry também já estava se perguntando se a filha iria para Hogwarts ou não. Não admitiria outra vergonha na família causada por Amethyst.

Por isso, quando a coruja finalmente trouxe a carta da escola, todos na Mansão Greengrass ficaram felizes. Amy ficou ainda mais orgulhosa de si mesma ao ver um sorriso de canto no rosto do pai.

— Espero que você esteja ciente da responsabilidade disso, Amethyst. — Henry a encarou, de volta com a sua costumeira seriedade — Eu quero sua total dedicação aos estudos e nada de besteiras enquanto você estiver na escola, fui claro? Não aceitarei menos que excelentes notas de você. E se, por algum motivo, eu ou sua mãe formos chamados na escola por pirraça sua, as consequências serão extremas. Fui claro?

A garota assentira lentamente, indicando que entendera o recado do pai e abaixou a cabeça, voltando a comer seu jantar, concentrando-se na recente lembrança do pai sorrindo com um pouco de orgulho. Não era todo dia que algo do tipo acontecia, portanto ela tinha que guardar isso na memória.

— Espero também que não me decepcione com a casa que for escolhida — A voz do Sr. Greengrass se fez novamente presente na sala de jantar — A última coisa que eu preciso é uma filha na Lufa-Lufa — Bufou comendo mais um pedaço de frango.

Amethyst franziu o cenho, inclinando a cabeça, confusa pela declaração do pai. Não entendia qual o problema da casa Lufa-Lufa, mas, de qualquer maneira, já sabia para qual casa queria ir. Sonserina. Para ficar junto de Noah. Os dois já haviam imaginado várias vezes como seria se eles ficassem na mesma casa. Ia ser muito mais fácil de fazerem as coisas juntos. Noah inclusive se dispusera a ajudar Amy com qualquer dúvida que a garota fosse ter com relação a matéria do primeiro ano. O que, é claro, foi prontamente aceito pela Greengrass.

Diferentemente do ano anterior, quando Amethyst não queria que o primeiro de setembro chegasse nunca, naquele ano, a menina não se continha de ansiedade esperando pelo dia que embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela novamente pendurou um calendário em seu quarto e ia riscando os dias conforme estes passavam, aproximando-se do primeiro dia letivo.

Quando o desejado dia finalmente chegou, a garota ficava correndo pela casa, certificando-se que não estava esquecendo de nada, conferindo se comprara tudo o que precisava e lamentando-se mais uma vez pelos pais não a terem deixado comprar um bichinho para levar para o castelo. Pansy que levaria a filha até a Estação King's Cross, pois Henry não queria perder seu tempo com algo tão supérfluo. Tinha uma importante reunião no ministério que não poderia se atrasar. Antes de sair, porém, o Sr. Greengrass deu as mesmas instruções que ficara repetindo para a filha desde que ela havia ganhado a carta. Notas excelentes. Sem se meter em encrenca. Não envergonhar a família com criancice. Não ser selecionada para Lufa-Lufa. Ou Grifinória. Amy assentiu tentando entender o porquê de tudo aquilo e como ela poderia envergonhar a família indo para Hogwarts. Entretanto, ela não discutia com o pai. Amethyst ficava em silêncio e obedecia. Era como havia sido educada.

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava, novamente, lotada. Amy tentava procurar os primos por entre a multidão, puxando a mãe que reclamava para a filha ir mais devagar. Estava tão animada que naquele ano era finalmente sua vez de ir para Hogwarts, que não teria que ficar na plataforma, vendo o trem partir, sem poder estar dentro dele, que nem estava se importando da mãe estar resmungando ou brigando com ela. Só queria encontrar seus amigos para embarcar e ficar no mesmo vagão que todos eles.

Encontrou Isabelle e Noah com a sua tia Daphne, já colocando os malões dentro do trem. Amethyst abraçou os dois fortemente, com um sorriso constante em seu rosto.

— Vamos para Hogwarts! — Exclamou dando pulinhos com seu entusiasmo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se conter.

— Vamos sim! — Izzy que estava tão animada quanto Amy também pulava de alegria, fazendo as mães rirem com tudo aquilo. Noah também exibia um sorriso ao ver a cena.

A despedida, ao ver de Amethyst, foi muito mais rápida do que ela lembrava daquela onde ela dissera adeus para o primo. Na sua opinião, era porque ela estava indo junto e não via a hora de estar dentro do castelo e ser selecionada. Dentro do vagão, vendo a mãe e a tia do lado de fora, a Greengrass não conseguia parar de pular sentada no próprio assento, acenando para as mulheres lá fora com animação. A medida que o trem começava a se afastar da plataforma, Amy colava mais no vidro, ainda tentando ver as duas, que também acenavam, até que, enfim, o trem fez a primeira curva e ela não conseguiu mais vê-las.

A garota então olhou para os dois primos, ainda sorrindo largo. A sua animação contagiava os outros dois de tal maneira que eles não paravam de sorrir tampouco. Começaram a conversar sobre as casas e para qual Izzy e Amy poderiam ir e para qual nenhuma das duas tinha certeza que não iria por não ter nada a ver com elas. Não demorou muito e logo o outro primo dos três, Scorpius, chegou, cumprimentando-os e sentando com eles. Scorpius era filho de Astoria, irmã de Henry e Daphne, e, apesar de não estar tão presente quanto Amethyst na casa dos Nott, ainda era muito amigo dos primos. Ele entrou na conversa com eles, também com certa ansiedade sobre para qual casa seria selecionado.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, Noah sugeriu que todos fossem colocar as vestes para que chegassem prontos. As meninas foram até o banheiro feminino e se ajudaram a colocar as vestes, principalmente a gravata, que era um item que elas não estavam acostumadas. Depois de se darem por satisfeitas com suas aparências, Amy e Izzy voltaram para o vagão, onde os garotos já estavam as esperando. Quando Amethyst bateu os olhos em Noah, algo diferente aconteceu. Era a primeira vez que o via com o uniforme da Sonserina e aquilo foi muito, _mas muito_ , agradável aos olhos da garota. O verde de suas vestes parecia combinar com os olhos do primo e pela primeira vez, a palavra "bonito", pareceu fazer muito sentido para descrever o primo em sua cabeça. Ninguém pareceu notar o transe de Amethyst, nem mesmo Noah, que quando a viu, sorriu de lado e se levantou:

— Sua gravata está torta, Amy! — Ele se aproximou e ajeitou a peça negra de bom grado, novamente não percebendo o olhar atento que a prima dirigia ao seu rosto. Ela não entendia o que era aquilo, mas não conseguia desviar seus olhos dali. — Só mais uma coisa... — Ele alcançou então em seu bolso uma flor já meio amassada que pegara no caminho para a plataforma e coloca atrás da orelha dela, sorrindo de lado — Prontinho — Disse ao terminar e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, voltando a se sentar.

Amethyst se surpreendeu com o beijo, mas sorriu de volta para o primo e se sentou ao seu lado, achando que o episódio não fora nada demais. Os quatro voltaram a conversa com a expectativa para o início do ano letivo, a Greengrass de vez em quando olhando pelo canto de olho para o Nott, até que o trem finalmente parou, chegando em Hogwarts. Tal fato tirou qualquer outro pensamento da mente da garota, exceto o de que ela finalmente estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

As crianças do primeiro ano foram nos habituais barquinhos pelo Lago Negro. Amy estava encantada com toda a paisagem e tentava olhar para todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Mas nada superava o visual do castelo. Grande e imponente, Hogwarts era magnífica. Tanto por dentro, quanto por fora. Amethyst não parava de se surpreender ainda mais com o local. A magia parecia irradiar daquele lugar.

A seleção passou muito rapidamente aos olhos da garota. Quando se deu conta, ela já estava sentada no banquinho e o chapéu falando em sua cabeça.

 _"Hm, você tem uma sede no fundo de si, uma sede de querer se provar... Uma ambição de querer se mostrar valorosa para seus pais... Acho que você se dará bem na..."_

— SONSERINA — o chapéu bradou para todo o salão escutar. Amy abriu um largo sorriso e foi correndo onde Noah estava sentado, ele também com um sorriso enorme, de orgulho por ela.

Naquela noite ela dormiu feliz, pois sabia que tinha feito algo que deixaria seus pais satisfeitos.

— — —

Hogwarts era enorme. Amethyst teria muita dificuldade para achar as salas de aula se Noah não tivesse se disposto a levá-la, todos os dias daquela primeira semana, nos lugares onde ocorreriam as aulas. Em um daqueles dias, o próprio Noah acabou se confundindo de corredor, fazendo Amy se atrasar para a aula de poções. Ao chegar na sala, entretanto, Isabelle já estava sentada com Scorpius, e a garota não conhecia mais ninguém. Ela olhou pela sala e uma menina em específico, chamou-lhe a atenção. Era da Corvinal e parecia concentrada no que estava lendo. Porém, não fora nem seu uniforme, nem sua concentração que chamara a atenção de Amethyst.

 _Foi seu cabelo._

O cabelo da garota era de um ruivo peculiar. Ficava entre o ruivo laranja e o ruivo vermelho. E, na opinião de Amy, era lindo. Sem pensar duas vezes, a sonserina se dirigiu até a mesa da corvina e parou em frente.

— Eu posso me sentar? — Perguntou mordendo o lábio ansiosa. Ainda não tinha feito nenhuma amizade nova desde que chegara, sempre procurando ficar com algum primo. Portanto, ela tinha um certo receio de não saber fazer amigos.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça e franziu o cenho com a pergunta.

— Pode — Respondeu dando de ombros e voltando a sua leitura.

Amethyst se sentou ao lado da garota e descobriu que a sua leitura não tinha nada a ver com o assunto da aula. Era literatura trouxa. Ela tentou não ficar encarando muito a corvina durante a aula, mas seus olhos sempre se desviavam para ela e seu cabelo. Suas próprias anotações não haviam chegado nem na metade do pergaminho quando a voz do professor foi escutada num tom mais alto:

— Talvez a senhorita Weasley possa nos ajudar e dizer qual a função da Araramboia na Poção Polissuco? — Ele perguntou, olhando severamente na direção das duas garotas. Amy franziu o cenho. O sobrenome da corvina não lhe era estranho, mas não se lembrava aonde o havia visto ou o escutado. Ela então olhou para a ruiva, esperando sua resposta.

— Eu não sei, professor Slughorn — Weasley disse num tom baixo, suas orelhas estavam praticamente da cor de seus cabelos.

— Que pena, parece que a senhorita não puxou a sua mãe... — Lamentou e então voltou a dar sua aula.

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça e começou a resmungar baixinho, ainda vermelha. Amy queria ajudar a garota, mas não sabia como. A Weasley finalmente percebeu que estava sendo observada pela sonserina, dirigindo-lhe então um olhar feio. A morena disfarçou, um pouco constrangida por ter sido pega e tentou não espiar mais a outra. Porém, quando o sinal para o fim da aula tocou, Amethyst simplesmente não resistiu e observou a garota arrumando seu material. Quando a ruiva notou novamente, explodiu.

— SIM! Eu sou a filha de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. SIM! Eu sou afilhada do famoso Harry Potter! E NÃO! Eu não tenho nada a ver com meus pais! Portanto para de me encarar por causa disso! — Gritou sem paciência, jogando seus livros de qualquer jeito em sua mochila.

— Mas... — Amy franziu o cenho, confusa, mas uma parte no fundo da sua consciência lembrou-se do seu pai difamando o tal Harry Potter e seus amigos — Eu não estava te encarando por causa disso... — Ela mordeu o lábio nervosa com a raiva da menina.

A ruiva parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Olhou a morena de um jeito estranho, pois até agora não havia tido uma pessoa que não a encarasse por ser filha de dois membros d'O Trio de Ouro.

— Não? E foi pelo o que, então? — Ela perguntou meio ríspida.

— Seu cabelo — Amethyst olhava para ele encantada — Ele é muito bonito.

A corvina vacilou um pouco, ficando corada pelo elogio, colocando uma mecha atrás da sua orelha. Estava constrangida por ter sido mal-educada com uma garota que mal conhecia.

— Desculpa, é que tem sido uma primeira semana difícil... — ela sorriu fraco — Eu sou Rose.

A morena sorriu largo para a ruiva.

— Eu sou Amy!

 _E assim, Amethyst fez sua primeira amiga em Hogwarts._


	6. First Kiss

A amizade entre Amethyst e Rose aconteceu por um acaso, mas deu muito certo. Sempre se via as duas juntas pelos corredores ou jardins do castelo. Nas aulas conjuntas entre Sonserina e Corvinal elas sempre sentavam do lado uma da outra. Foi algo tão natural e tão espontâneo que logo as duas estavam trocando confidências. Amy já a considerava sua melhor amiga, uma vez que Isabelle começara a andar mais com Andrew Cook e Anthony Zabini. Não que as duas não se falassem mais, pelo contrário, elas dividiam o dormitório e ainda eram próximas, só não faziam mais questão de fazer tudo grudadas.

Rose contava sobre como ela detestava a expectativa que os outros tinham dela por ser filha de Hermione Granger Weasley e Ronald Weasley. Como sempre escutava as risadinhas por não saber responder a todas as questões de professores ou por não ser um rato de biblioteca. Amy achava muito engraçado as caretas que a amiga fazia quando estava irritada, assim como ela ficava muito vermelha. Rose bufava e mostrava a língua para a morena, mas no fim as duas acabavam rindo muito juntas.

Amethyst, por sua vez, comentava para a amiga sobre sua família. A ruiva se assustava toda vez que Henry e seu conservadorismo entravam no assunto. Ela achava um absurdo a maneira como o homem tratava sua amiga e estava sempre perguntando o porquê de Amy não discutir.

— Seria pior. Ele provavelmente me bateria... — a garota comentou quando entraram novamente no assunto em um dia de estudos na biblioteca da escola.

— Pelo quê? Por você ter ido para a Lufa-Lufa? — Rose estava corada pela raiva — Seria quem você é, ele não pode ter controle sobre isso ou te punir por causa disso!

A corvina estava sempre fazendo a outra se questionar sobre a maneira que o Sr. Greengrass agia e educava a filha. Quando Amethyst ficava em dúvida demais sobre o discurso da garota, ela sempre ia atrás de Noah para conversar sobre o assunto. Afinal, o primo conhecia muito bem o homem e poderia dar uma opinião com mais propriedade. E geralmente, Noah concordava com Rose.

— Mas por que ele age assim, então? — A sonserina bufou apoiando a cabeça em sua mão.

— Porque ele é um idiota! — Weasley rebateu — Até o seu primo tem essa opinião pelo o que você me disse.

— Mas o que eu faria, então? — Suspirou cansada. No fundo ela sabia que o pai exagerava, mas não via como poderia mudar aquilo.

— Não faço ideia — Rose franziu o cenho frustrada por não saber como ajudar a amiga.

— Se você não sabe, imagina eu... — Amy lamentou e desviou o olhar para o corredor, percebendo que Noah estava ali.

O garoto parecia concentrado em sua procura por um livro em específico e não notou a garota o observando. Amethyst tampouco se pronunciou. Desde aquela vez em que vira o primo vestido com o uniforme da Sonserina pela primeira vez, ela sempre se pegava admirando Noah quando este estava distraído. Tal fato não passou despercebido por Rose, que empurrou a amiga de brincadeira.

— Seja mais discreta, Amy! — Ela tinha um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios, que só aumentou quando a outra ficou corada.

— O que foi? — A garota perguntou, tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão do rosto olhando para baixo.

— Você estava encarando o Noah. Com muito interesse — A ruiva enfatizou rindo da amiga. A verdade é que ela já tinha percebido a proximidade dos dois e desconfiava que a morena tinha uma queda pelo primo.

— Você está vendo coisas, Rose — Amethyst revirou os olhos embora desviasse novamente para o garoto — Ele é meu primo. Meu melhor amigo. Nada demais — Completou voltando a encarar a outra.

— E daí? Isso te impede de achar ele bonito? — Retrucou com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

— Rose! — Amy arregalou os olhos ao ver o primo um pouco mais perto, podendo escutar o que elas falavam. Porém, Noah apenas se deu conta com a exclamação da garota e sorriu largo ao vê-la.

— Amy! — Ele se aproximou da mesa onde as duas estavam e sorriu educado para a ruiva — Hey, Rose, tudo bom? — Cumprimentou e se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha da prima — Tudo certo com você? — Sua voz tinha um tom preocupado que fez um sorriso tranquilizador aparecer na expressão da garota.

— Está tudo bem, Nonô — Assentiu — E com você? — Devolveu a pergunta, nenhum dos dois percebendo o sorrisinho da ruiva.

— Bem, também. Pesquisando para uma tarefa de Transfiguração, o que me lembra que eu tenho que ir — Riu fraco e dando um beijo na testa de Amethyst como despedida, continuou sua procura.

Quando a menina voltou a olhar para a amiga, finalmente notou o sorriso insinuador dela.

— Cala a boca, Rose — Amy revirou os olhos, fazendo a ruiva soltar uma risada divertida.

— Eu não disse nada... — A Weasley deu de ombros, convencida e voltou a sua atenção para o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estavam estudando.

Pelo resto do ano letivo, Rose sempre dava indiretas e fazia piadinhas a respeito da relação de Noah e Amethyst. Esta tentava desconversar toda vez, ficando sem jeito, corada, sempre que o assunto era levantado. Ela insistia em dizer que não tinha nada demais. Era só uma amizade muito forte, porém chegou em um ponto que a própria Greengrass começou a duvidar das suas palavras. A ruiva apoiava totalmente que a garota fosse atrás do primo e já tinha até um nome de _ship_ para os dois. Nomy. Ela até mesmo tentava dar indiretas na frente do próprio Noah, entretanto ele nunca entendia do que ela estava falando.

Quando as férias de verão finalmente chegaram, indicando o fim do período letivo, Amethyst estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Tirara nota máxima em todas as matérias e estava ansiosa para mostrar o desempenho aos seus pais. A garota esperava que, com as ótimas notas, os pais a deixariam passar algumas semanas das férias na casa de Rose, para que pudesse aproveitar o verão da maneira "Weasley de diversão". Ela não sabia o que aquilo significava exatamente, mas a amiga dissera que era simplesmente a definição do melhor verão de todos.

Porém, quando Henry Greengrass escutou o sobrenome Weasley vindo da boca da filha enquanto ela pedia que deixassem-na visitar sua amiguinha, foi a gota d'água. Ele se engasgou com o vinho que tomava, e olhou incrédulo para a menina.

— Você enlouqueceu, Amethyst? — Sr. Greengrass esbravejou na mesa — Eu deixar você passar as férias na casa de gente da laia dos Weasleys? Mas não mesmo! Eu não quero ver você amiguinha de nenhum desses traidores de sangue, fui claro?

A menina assentiu para o pai rapidamente, mas, pela primeira vez, ela estava decidida a não o obedecer e apenas fingir que o faria. Ela não iria deixar de falar com Rose. Não mesmo. Ela era sua melhor amiga! Não iria simplesmente parar de falar com ela. Sem perceber, a garota bufou. Isso fez Henry ficar ainda mais furioso, o que culminou em um castigo para Amy. Uma semana dentro do quarto, saindo somente para as refeições, uma vez que ela tinha um banheiro em seu quarto.

Amethyst subiu as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto pensativa. Aquilo era tão injusto! Rose era legal. Mas o pai não queria nem a ouvir. Só por causa do sobrenome. E agora ela estava de castigo. Não poderia ir na casa da amiga. Nem na dos primos. Aquelas seriam a pior primeira férias de verão de todo o mundo.

Desanimada, ela entrou no quarto, indo para o seu malão e pegando pena e pergaminho. Iria escrever para Noah e Rose avisando que não poderia vê-los, pois estava de castigo. Contou tudo o que acontecera, não escondendo o desagrado do pai no fato da garota ser amiga de uma Weasley. Amy também comentou o quanto achou aquilo injusto e que queria fazer algo para mudar a sua situação. Só não sabia o quê. Ao ter as cartas prontas, ela as dobrou e guardou embaixo das vestes. Quando todos estavam dormindo, a garota foi até a janela do seu quarto, procurando a coruja da família voando aos arredores da casa. Assim que viu Salazar voando perto da sua janela, ela o chamou. A coruja de bom grado aceitou sua tarefa, levando as cartas para os seus destinos, conseguindo voltar antes do amanhecer, livrando Amethyst de mais uma encrenca.

O dia em si foi bem entediante. A menina tentou praticar violão, coisa que vinha aprendendo desde o ano anterior, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo. Ela queria brincar lá fora, ou ver seus amigos. Queria aproveitar o verão. Via o dia lindo que estava lá fora e encarava a piscina, desejando estar dentro dela. Foi quando a morena ainda encarava tristemente a janela, que escutou um estampido vindo do início da propriedade. Franzindo o cenho, ela reconheceu a tia, Daphne, vindo com passos decisivos em direção a Mansão. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto quando, com um sinal da mulher, Amy percebeu que a tia estava ali para salvar suas férias.

Pansy não gostou muito que a cunhada tivesse vindo para buscar Amethyst, mas a Sra. Nott estava tão determinada que a mãe da garota deixou que ela fosse com a tia. A menina foi logo para o se quarto arrumar as coisas para ficar pelo menos duas semanas fora, antes que o pai chegasse em casa e tentasse impedi-la de ir com a mulher.

— Henry não irá gostar disso, Daphne — A sra. Greengrass tentou convencer a amiga de escola mais uma vez.

— Pode deixar que com o meu irmão, eu me entendo. Eu só não vou deixar que ele estrague as férias de Amethyst por birra do passado — A Nott retrucou um pouco seca, mas abriu um sorriso ao ver a sobrinha descendo as escadas — Vamos, florzinha?

— Vamos! — Exclamou animada, dando pequenos pulinhos e pegando na mão da tia para irem. Quando chegaram do lado de fora da propriedade, complementou — Obrigada por ter vindo, tia.

— Ora, querida, não foi nada. Quando Noah veio correndo me avisar que você não viria e o porquê de não vir, eu não podia ficar parada. Seu pai está passando pela crise de meia idade mais cedo. Então tudo fica pior. E ele nunca foi exatamente compreensivo e aberto a novas políticas. — Ela revirou os olhos — Mas se depender de mim, ele não vai descontar em você — piscou enquanto aparatava com ela até a Mansão Nott.

Assim que as duas passaram pela porta, Noah e Isabelle foram direto cumprimentar a prima. Os dois estavam preocupados de a mãe não conseguir buscar Amethyst e que não pudessem ver a garota pelo resto das férias. A Greengrass, então, foi sufocada por um abraço triplo que ela prontamente retribuiu, sorrindo largo. Suas férias não estavam perdidas, afinal.

— — —

Apesar da tentativa de Henry de levar a filha de volta para casa, Daphne Nott não deixou nem que o irmão entrasse em sua casa. Após a terceira tentativa, o homem desistiu, apenas pensando que quando a filha voltasse, ela teria seu castigo.

Amethyst aproveitou as férias com os primos como pode. Eles dormiam e acordavam tarde, brincavam pelos jardins e estavam sempre procurando fazer algo para se divertirem.

Quando chegou ao final da primeira semana de férias, Theodore sugeriu que fossem todos em um parque aquático. As crianças logo se animaram e prontamente aceitaram a sugestão. Daph e Theo então ajeitaram tudo e deixaram cada um convidar alguém para acompanha-los. Amy chamou Rose, Noah convidou James e Isabelle, com muita insistência, pediu que Andrew e Anthony viessem.

O clima naquele dia estava ótimo para um banho de piscina. Assim que chegaram, Izzy e os amigos foram direto para a área dos tobogãs enquanto Amy, Noah, Rose e James ficaram numa piscina normal, pelo medo de altura do Nott. Como a Weasley e o Potter eram primos, Amethyst acabou se aproximando um pouco mais de James e, apesar de ainda ter um pouco de ciúmes do garoto, se dava bem com ele. Logo, os quatro começaram a brincar juntos, os dois garotos começando uma guerra de água com elas, o que rendeu várias risadas. Quando ficaram muito cansados, deram uma pausa para um lanche.

Rose, aproveitando que os meninos estavam distraídos escolhendo o que iriam comer, se aproximou da amiga, falando em um tom discreto:

— Noah não parava de ficar encarando você — Comentou com um sorrisinho, fazendo Amethyst revirar os olhos.

— Estávamos todos brincando juntos, Rosie. Claro que ele me encarava — Rebateu como se fosse óbvio.

— Ele parecia um pouco mais interessado que isso... — A ruiva piscou para ela — Aliás, parecia até o modo que você encara ele. Tão fofinhos... — Concluiu, provocando mais a morena.

— Rose! — Amy repreendeu a amiga a encarando feio — Não tem nada a ver!

— Eu acho que tem tudo a ver — Rose deu de ombros e parou de falar quando os meninos voltaram para a mesa com suas bebidas.

Os refrescos tinham aqueles enfeites de papel. O de Noah era uma flor que o garoto, assim que se sentou, ofereceu a Amy, que abriu um sorriso sincero ao recebê-la. Porém ao olhar para a amiga percebeu que ela lhe dirigia um olhar insinuador, fazendo a morena parar de sorrir e revirar os olhos.

Os quatro então, depois de comerem e descansarem, foram para a área dos tobogãs. Noah se manteve na piscina, no canto, enquanto James, Rose e Amethyst se revezavam para irem nos brinquedos. Depois da sua segunda vez, a Greengrass preferiu somente ficar na parte de baixo com o primo, deixando que os outros se divertissem nos brinquedos.

— Você não precisa ficar aqui direto, Amy... Eu vou ficar bem... — Ele sorriu de lado apesar de querer que a prima ficasse.

— Eu quero ficar aqui — Retrucou sentando na beirada da piscina e olhando quando Potter desceu de um toboágua particularmente grande.

Noah se sentou ao seu lado, próximo dela, também observando os amigos. O silêncio entre os dois era confortável, aconchegante. Não era preciso falar nada. Eles apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Amethyst encostava sua cabeça no ombro do garoto, enquanto este a abraçava pelos ombros, aproximando-os ainda mais. Era assim que eles funcionavam. E dava certo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando Amethyst saiu do banheiro, depois de ter escovado os seus dentes, ela passou em frente ao quarto do primo, que deixara a porta aberta. Lá dentro, Noah dormia tranquilamente, deitado em sua cama, depois do dia cansativo que tiveram. A garota sorriu ao ver a cena, admirando o primo durante seu sono. Não percebeu quando seus pés a guiaram para dentro do quarto, chegando mais perto. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto do garoto, mais uma vez se dando conta de como ele era bonito. _Ainda mais bonito_ enquanto dormia serenamente. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e, por algum motivo, atraíam ainda mais Amethyst. Novamente sem perceber, ela se inclinou, aproximando seu rosto do dele. A respiração, suspensa. Parecia que ela conseguia ver ainda mais detalhes de sua aparência. Sua pele parecia tão lisa... Amy mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e numa súbita decisão, encostou seus lábios nos dele.

 _Dois segundos._

A garota se afastou. Dessa vez rapidamente, surpresa com o que havia feito. Antes que pudesse acordar o primo, Amethyst saiu do quarto, extremamente corada. Quando Izzy lhe perguntou o que acontecera, ela deu uma desculpa de que apenas estava quente demais. O que, em partes, era verdade.

Porém havia uma coisa que Amy não sabia.

 _Noah não estava dormindo._


	7. Bônus - Letter

Querido Nonô,

Eu não sei exatamente o porquê de eu estar escrevendo essa carta, sendo que eu não vou te entregar. Mas eu queria poder te contar isso de algum jeito. Porque você é meu melhor amigo e melhores amigos contam tudo um pro outro, certo?

Então. Eu beijei você.

Não foi um beijo na bochecha, igual sempre eu te dou. Foi um beijo _de verdade. Na boca._

Isso foi na semana passada. Foi meu primeiro beijo. E eu não consegui parar de pensar nisso.

Não sei por que eu fiz isso, mas eu fiz.

E eu _gostei._ Seus lábios são macios. E eu fiquei com calor... Isso é normal?

Você estava dormindo, mas eu queria que não estivesse. Você teria retribuído? Ou teria me afastado?

Eu espero que retribuído.

Acho que eu gosto de você. Mas não fala isso para a Rose, ou ela vai jogar na minha cara pelo resto da minha vida.

Era isso... Espero que você ainda goste de mim depois de saber disso.

Eu te amo.

Um beijo (na boca de novo)

Amy.


	8. Disagreements

Noah não comentou com Amethyst sobre o ocorrido do beijo. Muito menos o contrário aconteceu. A única pessoa que sabia do ocorrido era Rose, que obviamente ficou eufórica quando soube. Mas ela respeitou a amiga, quando esta decidiu que não iria falar nada, apesar de não concordar.

O segundo ano em Hogwarts passou sem muitas dificuldades para Amy, que novamente conseguiu excelentes notas. O único fato que incomodou a sonserina no seu ano letivo foi quando viu Noah convidando outras garotas para encontros em Hogsmeade. E o primo nunca comentava com ela o que acontecia em tais encontros. E isso piorava ainda mais as coisas. Amethyst evitava Noah quando sabia de algum desses passeios do melhor amigo e ficava extremamente irritada enquanto nada voltava ao normal. O garoto, sempre ficava confuso com o afastamento repentino, mas James sempre o acalmava dizendo que aquilo era a TPM.

Já o terceiro ano veio com mudanças mais drásticas na rotina da Greengrass. Numa tentativa de se destacar e chamar a atenção dos pais, Amy pegou todas as matérias do currículo de Hogwarts.

— Você é louca? — Rose perguntou logo após o café da manhã do primeiro dia de aula, vendo o horário completamente lotado da amiga — Você quase não tem tempo livre!

— Vai dar tudo certo, Rosie... — A morena deu de ombros, tranquila — Não vou ser a primeira a fazer isso.

A ruiva olhou para a outra de maneira repreensiva, achando que aquilo não daria certo. Sabia o que levara Amethyst a fazer tal loucura e, internamente, tinha o conhecimento que a amiga se decepcionaria no final. Porém, simplesmente não conseguiu tirar as esperanças da sonserina, que parecia tão determinada. A Weasley suspirou e sorriu, torcendo para que estivesse errada.

Durante o primeiro mês, Amy conseguiu levar a rotina puxada muito bem. Fazia suas tarefas sempre ao final das aulas e não deixava nada acumular. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma e conseguia, ainda, tempo livre para passar com os amigos. Entretanto, os professores começaram a passar trabalhos consecutivos e, logo, Amethyst estava passando cada vez mais tempo na biblioteca. A rotina começou a se tornar mais cansativa pelo terceiro mês de aula, fazendo a garota ter até mesmo que pular refeições para dar conta das tarefas. Foi numa dessas noites que Noah a achou em um canto isolado da biblioteca.

— Amy! Ainda estudando? — Perguntou chegando mais perto da mesa.

— Hey Nonô! — Ela sorriu sincera, mas com a expressão cansada — Tenho que terminar essa redação para amanhã — Explicou com um biquinho.

O garoto franziu o cenho, ficando preocupado com a prima. Ele se sentou na frente dela e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos, encarando-a pensativo.

— Você não acha que está fazendo matérias demais? — Questionou tentando ser delicado.

— Não... — A menina levantou o olhar para o primo, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Eu nem te vi no jantar! — Noah exclamou, argumentando.

— O jantar já passou? — Amethyst arregalou os olhos, finalmente notando o quão tarde estava. Sua barriga roncou, fazendo-a se lembrar que ela não comia nada desde o almoço — Por Merlin...

— Você não comeu nada? — Nott perguntou incrédulo — Amy! Você não pode ficar sem comer assim! Vamos, vou te levar na cozinha — Decidiu se levantando.

— Mas eu tenho que terminar essa redação! — A garota tentou justificar, mas a barriga novamente explicitou a sua vontade.

— Depois você termina! — O primo retrucou exasperado — Imagina se você desmaia de fome?

— Eu estou bem, Nonô. Mas eu não posso tirar nota ruim nesse trabalho — Ela argumentou com um tom baixo.

Noah prestou mais atenção na garota. Ela tinha olheiras sob os olhos, o cabelo meio bagunçado, a roupa meio amarrotada pelo longo tempo sentada, a saia com alguns pingos de tinta que derramara no processo da redação. Mesmo assim, ele ainda a achava bonita. Por um momento ele se lembrou do toque dos lábios dela sobre os dele. Mas ao perceber isso, balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

— Amy, por favor... Vamos comer algo. Eu te ajudo a terminar a redação depois de colocar algo em seu estômago, que tal? — Propôs querendo que a prima ficasse bem. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa por um momento, mas logo assentiu, a fome falando mais alto — Obrigado — O sonserino agradeceu, aliviado e a ajudou a guardar os materiais para irem as cozinhas.

Depois desse dia, Noah ficou de olho na alimentação de Amethyst, sempre verificando se ela fazia as refeições do dia e sempre tendo uma barra de chocolate na mochila, para o caso de a garota ter deixado de comer mais uma vez. Rose também ficava em cima da amiga, igualmente preocupada com a morena que, depois do meio do ano letivo, começara a dormir nas aulas devido ao cansaço.

— Amy! — A ruiva a cutucou um dia numa aula de Transfiguração. Sabia que a amiga gostava de anotar absolutamente tudo que a professora falava para poder estudar direito para os exames. A sonserina tomou um susto olhando para os lados tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ainda meio assustada.

— Você estava dormindo! — A corvina a olhou preocupada — Passou a noite acordada de novo?

— Eu tinha tarefa de Aritmancia... — A morena falou em um sussurro.

— Por Morgana, Amethyst! Você está estudando demais! Isso não pode ser bom para você! — A ruiva ralhou mais.

— Eu estou bem, Rose! É só sono... — Esfregou os olhos, bocejando.

— Noah me contou que você não está comendo às vezes... — Ela semicerrou os olhos para a sonserina, fazendo-a ficar corada, sem jeito.

— Não foi nada demais... — Greengrass tentou retrucar.

— Como não, Amy? — A amiga se virou para ela de frente com o toque do final da aula — Você ficar sem comer não vai te ajudar em nada. Muito pelo contrário...

Amethyst fechou os olhos e não segurou mais sua irritação.

— Eu estou bem, Rose! — Exclamou alto com raiva. Estava de saco cheio das pessoas lhe dizendo o que fazer — Não tem nada de errado comigo. Só me deixa em paz!

A Weasley ficou surpresa com a explosão da amiga, mas franziu os lábios, erguendo o queixo, sem mostrar que ficara abalada.

— Ótimo. Faça o que quiser — Disse seca, botando a mochila nas costas e indo embora, deixando Amy parada a frente da sua mesa, tentando não chorar.

Depois do desentendimento com a melhor amiga, Amethyst se isolou ainda mais nos estudos. Até mesmo Noah, ela evitava. Procurava fazer as refeições em horários diferentes que o dos amigos e sentava sozinha nas aulas. À noite, quando ela se deitava em sua cama para dormir, chorava por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas a Greengrass não desistiu de nenhuma matéria. A garota iria até o fim com aquilo. Era uma questão de _necessidade_. E tudo o que Amy queria era que alguém a entendesse.

Rose e Noah viam a amiga cada vez mais enterrada nos livros. De longe. Toda vez que tentavam alguma aproximação, Amethyst os afastava. Uma hora, os dois entraram em um acordo de esperar que Amy se desse conta do que estava fazendo e voltasse a falar com eles.

E os três tiveram que lidar com a dor da distância.

Amy sentia falta de dar abraços apertados no primo.

Noah sentia falta de dar flores para a garota.

Amy sentia falta das conversas sobre garotos com a amiga.

Rose sentia falta de alguém com quem podia desabafar sobre tudo.

— — —

Era dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Amethyst estava na biblioteca, adiantando o trabalho de Poções. Não dormira direito há três dias e desde o dia anterior, a garota estava sentindo um mal-estar. Por vezes, ficava um pouco tonta e até mesmo enjoada. Pensou, durante um momento, que talvez devesse ir para a Ala Hospitalar, mas ao olhar para a janela e ver o lindo dia que estava lá fora, Amy decidiu que estava precisando de uma folga.

Portanto, ela guardou todo o seu material e rumou para o vilarejo bruxo. Pensou em passar na Dedos de Mel, pois seu estoque de chocolates já estava acabando e naquele momento era aquele doce o seu melhor amigo. Fazia um mês que não falava direito com Noah e Rose e isso a estava matando por dentro.

Imaginou que talvez os encontrasse lá. Talvez poderia conversar com eles. Ou algo do tipo. " _Se eles ainda me quiserem"_ , pensou.

O vilarejo estava cheio com os alunos de Hogwarts. Amethyst se encolheu um pouco ao ver o movimento. Tendo passado a maioria do seu tempo dentro da biblioteca, a garota até esqueceu do movimento que era o vilarejo em dias de passeio. Sentiu uma nova tontura quando alguém esbarrou nela, mas ignorou quando ela voltou ao equilíbrio.

Viu Rose andando com o primo dela, Albus perto da loja de artigos para Quadribol. A ruiva também a notou, dando um sorriso triste e um aceno fraco, voltando em seguida a conversar com o garoto. Tal comportamento mudou a ideia de Amethyst de falar com a amiga. Não era uma boa ideia.

A morena então resolveu ir para um lugar com menos movimento, para que pudesse sentar. Estava começando a ficar enjoada novamente e a garota se perguntou se havia sido mesmo uma boa ideia ter vindo para Hogsmeade. Chegou em uma fonte, meio fraca, e se sentou, esperando para ver se melhorava. Por estar passando mal, não notou que havia mais gente ali.

— Sempre achei você bonitinho... — Uma voz feminina desconhecida soou do outro lado da fonte, para então uma risada envergonhada, desta vez familiar, soar também.

Amethyst virou a cabeça a ponto de ver Noah bagunçando os cabelos, constrangido pelo elogio. Nenhum dos dois notara a garota ali. Nem ela se pronunciou. Ficou observando a proximidade dos dois e a maneira que a garota loira se inclinava na direção do primo.

Amy quis gritar. Sentiu uma vontade absurda de pegar aquela garota pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para longe do amigo. Quem ela pensava que era para estar se oferecendo assim? E por que Noah estava começando a se aproximar também?

— Você também é bonita, Candice... — O garoto completou antes se inclinar mais e beijar a menina.

O estômago da morena revirou ao ver a cena. Sentiu lágrimas acumulando no canto dos olhos, sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo. Ela só sabia que precisava sair dali. Levantou-se depressa, sentindo outra tontura lhe atingir, mas ignorou, tentando andar para o mais longe que conseguia. Entretanto, ao dar cinco passos, acabou por tropeçar. Soltou um soluço involuntário com aquilo, a cabeça rodando.

— Amy? — Ouviu a voz de Noah ao longe. Tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Sua vista começou a embaçar, mas percebeu que um pequeno agito começou se formar ao redor dela. Identificou com dificuldade um cabelo ruivo. Foi a última coisa que ela viu.

E tudo ficou escuro.

— — —

Uma forte dor de cabeça latejava em Amethyst. Ela soltou um gemido baixo, tentando se mexer, mas seu corpo parecia mole demais para os movimentos. Decidiu, por fim, apenas abrir os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, pela claridade, antes de conseguir focar a visão em alguma coisa. Demorou a perceber que ela deveria estar na Ala Hospitalar. Porém a sonserina não demorou nem um pouco para notar que ela tinha companhia.

— Amy! — Duas vozes exclamaram ao mesmo tempo ao ver a garota acordando.

— Hey... — A menina disse com a voz meio rouca, sorrindo ao ver Noah e Rose ao pé da sua cama.

— Por Merlin, Amethyst! — A ruiva correu até mais perto dela — Que susto você nos deu! — Disse e Amy pode perceber que a amiga estava com os olhos inchados pelo choro. Seu coração se apertou em culpa.

— Você dormiu por dois dias inteiros, Amy! — Noah se pronunciou e ela também pode notar seu rosto vermelho. Ao olhar para o primo, a morena também se lembrou da cena dele beijando uma loira. Sentiu o estômago revirar outra vez e tentou esquecer aquilo.

— Me desculpem! — Pediu sentindo os olhos marejarem — Me desculpem por tudo! Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido e eu não queria ter me afastado de vocês e eu... — Ela teve que parar pelo soluço que não conseguiu segurar e respira fundo tentando não entrar em um choro compulsivo.

— Está tudo bem, Amy... De verdade — O garoto acariciou os cabelos dela — Estamos todos juntos agora. Não vamos deixar você ir de novo — Prometeu.

— Exato. Se você tentar me afastar de novo, eu vou bater em você — Rose falou rindo e então abraçando a amiga — Sentimos sua falta — Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

— Também senti falta de vocês — Amethyst suspirou e puxou Noah para o abraço também. Os três ficaram por um momento assim antes do garoto voltar a falar:

— Tenho uma coisa para você — Ele se afastou do abraço e foi até de volta o pé da cama, onde tinha um buquê de tulipas vermelhas.

— Ah Nonô... — A morena sorriu abertamente ao ver o buquê — São lindas — Disse ao pegar o buquê e cheirando — E cheirosas.

— Que bom que gostou — sorriu sincero — Eu tenho que avisar a Izzy e o Scorpius que você acordou. Os dois estavam preocupados também e Madame Pomfrey não deixou ficar tanta gente aqui esperando você acordar. Eu já volto — Noah, então, se inclinou sobre a maca, dando-lhe um beijo nos cabelos e foi embora.

Quando Amethyst percebeu, Rose lhe dirigia um sorrisinho convencido.

— O que foi? — A sonserina perguntou confusa.

— Noah ficou desesperado quando te viu desmaiada. Até esqueceu a loira aguada com quem estava no passeio — Ela comentou como quem não queria nada.

— Sério? — Amy perguntou interessada — Antes de tudo acontecer eles estavam se beijando... — Mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Ah é? — A ruiva levantou uma sobrancelha — E você ficou com ciúmes?

— Que? Não! — Falou rápido. Ainda não entendia como se sentia em relação ao primo e a cena em Hogsmeade não era uma coisa que ela queria pensar com afinco.

— Tudo bem. Se você diz... — A Weasley deu de ombros como quem tinha razão, para então soltar um suspiro — Me desculpe por ter pegado tanto em seu pé.

— Não, você tinha razão... Eu estava exagerando — Amethyst suspirou também.

— Eu fiquei preocupada com você... Você é como uma irmã para mim, Amy — Encarou ela intensamente, fazendo a outra a puxar para um abraço.

— Você também é como uma irmã para mim, Rose... Minha sis — Disse com um sorrisinho de lado.

— Minha sis... — A corvina confirmou.

E a partir daquele momento, Rose e Amethyst não eram apenas melhores amigas.

 _Elas eram irmãs._


End file.
